


Символы

by Arnold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Хогвартской кухне вкусно пахло булочками с корицей, домовики суетились в приготовлении ужина, а Мерлин сидел на шатком стуле, пил любезно приготовленный ему чай и думал, что Рождество через три дня, а Артур сегодня уезжает домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Символы

В Хогвартской кухне вкусно пахло булочками с корицей, домовики суетились в приготовлении ужина, а Мерлин сидел на шатком стуле, пил любезно приготовленный ему чай и думал, что Рождество через три дня, а Артур сегодня уезжает домой.

Иногда Мерлина самого раздражала его излишняя романтичность и способность уделять чересчур много внимания символам. А Рождество для него было именно символом чего-то очень… личного. Он никогда не оставался на праздники в школе, уезжал к матери, к очередному своему символу стабильности и любви, но сейчас… Письмо с извинениями он отправил матери ещё две недели назад. Холли, его сова, явно была недовольна полётом через всю страну в такой холод, поэтому, вернувшись, она буквально рухнула в тарелку супа перед Мерлином. Тот буквально мог поклясться, что та сделала это нарочно. Уж слишком довольно она ухала, пока Мерлин пытался свести пятно со своей светлой рубашки.

Мать писала, что всё понимает и искренне желает ему счастья с тем, ради кого Мерлин остался в Хогвартсе. Мерлин тогда покраснел и невольно покосился на гриффиндорский стол. Он не говорил матери, что остаётся ради кого-то, сослался на огромное количество заданий, что оставил таки-дорвавшийся до желаемой должности Снейп, но та всё правильно поняла.

Как, впрочем, и всегда.

А вот Артур не понял. Нет, Мерлин не обиделся. Они не обговаривали, что встретят Рождество вместе, не строили каких-то планов и да, Рождество – действительно семейный праздник, который даже не праздник, а необходимый раут. Всего лишь глупая традиция, на которой все слишком зациклились и…

Ладно, Мерлин обиделся. Но, как он надеялся, никак не показал это Артуру. Мерлину вообще было не впервой врать или что-то недоговаривать, но никогда он не делал этого с Артуром.

Их отношения все восприняли… странно, если можно так выразиться. Но их просто приняли и не особо обращали на них внимание. Может, дело было всё в том, что из Артура вышел какой-то неправильный гриффиндорец? Богатый, из чистокровной семьи и с прекрасными манерами, он как-то слишком выделялся на факультете, держался чуть в стороне от однокурсников, но был их несомненным лидером. Но от богатого чистокровного все подсознательно ожидали чего-то подобного, и Артур лишь подтвердил их предположения.

Как и Мерлин. Его тоже нельзя было назвать правильным слизеринцем. Полукровка, в учёбе талантлив, но раздолбай, как отзывались профессора, ограничен в средствах, слишком эмоционален. Мерлин и не стремился найти близких друзей на факультете и до этой осени вообще практически не имел людей, с которыми ему было бы хорошо.

Кроме Морганы, но она не в счёт. Это же Моргана. На год младше, яркая, чистокровная, сестра Артура Пендрагона. О да, нынешний шестой курс Слизерина мог похвастаться коллекцией громких фамилий. 

Именно Моргана и свела их с Артуром. Неправильный слизеринец и неправильный гриффиндорец просто обязаны подружится.

Подружиться у них не получилось, но вот влюбиться друг в друга – очень даже.

Мерлин невольно облизнул губы, вспоминая вчерашний поцелуй Артура, и сильнее сжал кружку с остывшим чаем. Наверное, стоило выйти и проводить Артура до станции, но сделать это было всё равно, что признать, что Артур действительно уезжает. А Мерлин предпочёл бы до последнего верить, что тот просто очень занят с заданием по своим любимым заклинаниям и просто опять забыл о времени. Что он где-то в Хогвартсе.

Но ведь Рождество действительно всего лишь символ, ничего более? Наверное, так к нему и стоит относиться.

А Артур, наверняка, обиделся. Мерлин ненавидел, когда Артур обижался. Он сразу становился такой заносчивой задницей, с которой нормально общаться было просто невозможно.

\- Ещё что-нибудь, сэр? – громко пропищал домовик в форменном полотенце с гербом Хогвартса. – Чаю или горячего шоколада? У нас ещё остался тыквенный сок.

\- Нет, спасибо, Тайли, - Мерлин поставил чашку на стол. – Спасибо, я ничего не хочу.

\- Тогда вам придётся уйти, сэр, - Тайли виновато поклонился. – Директор Дамблдор, сэр, велел не пускать никого на кухню с пяти часов и до ужина. Простите, сэр.

\- Ничего, - Мерлин слабо улыбнулся, встал и накинул на плечи мантию. – Директор боится, что мы перебьём себе аппетит перед ужином?

\- Не могу сказать, сэр. Просто нам так велели, сэр.

Мерлин понятливо кивнул и, уже у двери громко произнёс.

\- Спасибо!  
Эльфы что-то возбуждённо запищали, кто-то даже помахал ему на прощание рукой. И Мерлин вышел.

 

После жарко натопленной кухни, в коридоре было слишком холодно. Мерлин невольно запахнул мантию и посмотрел на часы. Ровно пять вечера, эльфы всегда отличались своей исполнительностью. 

И сейчас Мерлин стоял посреди коридора и не знал, чем ему заняться. Начались каникулы, а значит, мадам Пинс закрывает библиотеку уже через полчаса, поэтому нечего и думать, чтобы успеть найти какую-нибудь книжку, чтобы скоротать вечер. Мадам Пинс по отношению к слизеринцам была ещё более дотошна, чем к остальным факультетам и ни на минуту не задержится более установленного времени.

Хотя, говорят, два года назад, она даже позволила гриффиндорцам задержаться в библиотеке до полуночи. Но то были гриффиндорцы.

Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу и подошёл к окну.

Зима в этом году откровенно не удалась. Мерлин любил снежное Рождество, любил сугробы и любил играть с Морганой в снежки. Та, конечно, делала вид, что подобное занятие её нисколько не волнует, но каждый раз не могла удержаться и присоединялась к обороне или взятии снежной крепости. Конечно, Моргана постоянно мухлевала и помогала себе магией, но что взять с девчонки?

В этом году так повеселиться явно не получится. Снега практически не было, а тот, что выпадал, быстро таял, оставляя после себя лишь грязь. В такие моменты Мерлину всегда казалось, что магглы не так уж и не правы. Во всяком случае, про изменения климата они дело говорили. Интересно, можно ли создать заклинания, которые залатают все эти озоновые дыры, о которых так любят болтать их учёные?

Потому что Мерлин больше не согласен на ещё одно Рождество без снега. И без Артура. Наверное, он действительно неправильный слизеринец. Настоящие слизеринцы должны быть как Драко Малфой: самовлюблёнными и уж точно не зависящие от гриффиндорцев. Хотя, и с Малфоем в последнее время что-то происходит. Что-то нехорошее.

Хотя, что может произойти хорошего с человеком в такое время? Мерлин поёжился и, отойдя от окна, обнял себя руками. Это была одна из тех причин, по которой Мерлин не хотел, чтобы Артур уезжал из Хогвартса.

В школе было безопасно, это аксиома. А там, в большом мире… Никто и никогда не мог дать никаких гарантий.

Мерлин никогда не был среди Пожирателей, никто из его знакомых или друзей не присоединялись к этим людям. И да, Мерлин предпочёл бы, чтобы Тёмный лорд остался где-то в прошлом и был всего лишь страшной сказкой для детей.

Но он вернулся ещё в девяносто пятом. Слухи, что тут же расползлись по факультету, только подтвердили это. Министерство могло сколько угодно утверждать обратное, на Слизерине знали правду с самого начала.

Когда Министерство официально подтвердило возращение Лорда, Мерлин понял – теперь всё ещё хуже. Вслух об этом пока ещё не говорили, но все уже прекрасно это понимали.

И сейчас Артур ехал в поезде в сторону Лондона, где непонятно что происходит. Мерлин просто не мог не волноваться.

От дальнейших размышлений его отвлёк стук каблуков, эхом разносящийся по всему пустому коридору. Мерлин выпрямился. Он не знал, кого принесло сюда, и уж точно не хотел, чтобы его застали врасплох.

Хотя, кому нужен этот Мерлин Эмрис?

\- Вот ты где! – Моргана поправила и без того идеальную причёску и демонстративно скрестила руки на груди. – И где же тебя носило весь день? Я вынуждена была тебя искать больше двух часов.

Мерлин лишь развёл руками. Он действительно весь день просто бесцельно бродил по замку, изредка заговаривал с портретами и совершенно не думал, что кто-то его будет искать. Да и некому, все разъехались по домам, даже…

\- Подожди, разве ты не должна была уехать? – Мерлин нахмурился. Он совершенно точно не видел имени Морганы в списке учеников, которые предпочли остаться. – У вас же дома очередной торжественный приём, мне Артур говорил.

\- Мой брат – идиот, - перебила его Моргана. – Самый большой идиот, которого я встречала в своей жизни. Ты, впрочем, - она подошла практически вплотную и больно ткнула пальцем в грудь Мерлину, - ты ничуть не лучше него. Такой же осёл.

Мерлин сделал шаг назад. На Моргану, конечно, иногда находило, но она никогда не…

\- Да, Боже ж ты мой, - пробормотала она себе под нос, схватила Мерлина за руку и куда-то потащила, продолжая ворчать. – Нет, я понимаю, если бы ты был мои младшим братом или что-нибудь в этом роде, тогда я была бы просто обязана проследить, чтобы в личной жизни всё было, хорошо, но это…

Дальше Моргана сбилась на какое-то совсем невнятное бормотание, которое Мерлин решительно не мог разобрать. Тем более, ему было больше интересно, куда же она его тащит. 

\- Эм, Моргана, ты уверена…

Но та просто отмахнулась и, неожиданно остановившись около ничем не примечательной стены, с силой толкнула Мерлина вперёд.

Тот ожидал удара, на стороне Морганы была инерция и то, что Мерлин не сопротивлялся её толчку, но ничего подобного. Лишь короткая щекотка в животе, и Мерлин уже стоял в небольшой комнате, освещённой только пламенем в камине.

\- Моргана, ты…

\- Нет, - прервал его негромкий знакомый голос. – Это я и ты опять опаздываешь.

Из глубокого кресла, повернутого лицом к камину, медленно поднялся Артур и несмело улыбнулся Мерлину.

 

***

В углу стояла ёлка. Огромная ёлка, украшенная лишь яркой магической гирляндой. Не слишком умело наколдованная, она мигала слишком ярко и слишком быстро, от чего голова неминуемо начинала болеть.

Ёлка была не похожа на ту, что наряжала дома мама, или на те, что стояли в Большом зале, но, определённо, это была самая красивая ёлка, которую Мерлин только видел в своей жизни.

Они с Артуром сидели в одном кресле, пили горячий глинтвейн, что притащил из Хогсмида Артур, целовались и изредка говорили о чём-то незначительном.

Мерлин не спрашивал, почему Артур вернулся (он совершенно точно сел на этот чёртов поезд), а Артур не спрашивал, почему Мерлин вообще остался в школе. Им это и без того было понятно.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – тихо спросил Мерлин, ставя на пол пустую кружку. В голове слегка шумело от горячего алкоголя, но это был приятный шум. – И в Хогвартс и в эту комнату.

\- Комнату показала Моргана, - Артур слегка поморщился, он не слишком ладил с сестрой. – А Дамблдор снабдил портключом.

\- Дамблдор? – Мерлин удивлённо поднял голову. – А Дамблдор тут причём? 

Артур пожал плечами и притянул Мерлина обратно. Тот расслабленно вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее на плече Артура. На самом деле, какая разница, зачем всё это нужно Дамблдору. Сейчас Мерлина больше интересовало тёплое дыхание Артура и его горячие руки, буквально обжигающие кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Мантию Мерлин давно уже снял, сейчас она лежала забытой около камина, Мерлин видел, как отражаются на факультетском значке отблески пламени.

\- Мне страшно, - неожиданно для самого себя признался Мерлин.

Рука Артура, которой он осторожно гладил его волосы, замерла. Мерлин закрыл глаза. Он знал, что скажет Артур. Что всё будет хорошо, что Министерство и Аврорат не позволят Лорду повторить те ужасы, что происходили пятнадцать лет назад, что его отец, Утер Пендрагон, позаботится обо всём и…

\- Мне тоже.

Голос у Артура был хриплым и чуть надрывным, словно слова давались ему с большим трудом. Мерлин пошевелился, но Артур лишь крепче его обнял, вынуждая замереть.

\- Мне тоже страшно, Мерлин, - повторил Артур. – Мне очень страшно. Но знаешь что? Мы не позволим повторения. Мы все встанем на защиту Британии.

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся. Это был именно тот Артур, которого он любил. Артур, готовый бросится на амбразуру и спасти всех. Мерлину оставалось сделать самую малость.

Спасти самого Артура.

\- Ты пойдёшь в Аврората после выпускного?

\- Да. А ты?

\- Не знаю. Иди сюда, - и Мерлин поднял голову, первым целуя Артура.

Тот всегда целовался жадно и долго, словно каждый поцелуй был последним. Мерлин никогда не мог сопротивляться его напору, каждый раз отступал, покорно позволял целовать себя, приподнимал подбородок, давая доступ к шее, где всегда спустя пару часов краснели и чуть чесались засосы. Удивительное ощущение, после которого хотелось летать и петь.

Но всё это потом. Сейчас Мерлин целовался, сжимая одной рукой воротник рубашки Артура, а второй пытался расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы на манжетах. Манжеты всегда задерживали их, не позволяли до конца стянуть рубашку и коснуться наконец-то горячей и влажной кожи.

Артур всегда слишком сильно сжимал руки на его бёдрах, оставляя синяки. Эти синяки потом тоже ныли, а Артур всегда извинялся и всё порывался их свести. Мерлин всегда уворачивался от волшебной палочки, и всё начиналось сначала.

\- Мне нужно будет уйти, - прошептал Артур в губы Мерлину, замирая.

Тот лишь кивнул, совсем не грациозно сполз на пол и потянул Артура на себя. В животе словно раздувался огромный горячий шар и находиться вдалеке от Артура было просто напросто больно.

Артуру всегда было необходимо уйти, и он уходил. Но всегда возвращался. Не сразу, но он возвращался.

\- Когда ты вернёшься?

\- На Рождество, - тихо пообещал он, нависая над ним и скидывая, наконец, свою рубашку. – Я вернусь на Рождество. Ты будешь меня ждать?

У Артура длинный тонкий шрам на груди. Он никогда не говорил, откуда он, а Мерлин и не спрашивал. Артур ему всё равно всё расскажет. Потом, когда придёт время. А сейчас Мерлин умрёт, если не поцелует Артура.

Но тот перехватил его руки.

\- Мерлин, - строго позвал он. – Мерлин, посмотри на меня.

Тот нехотя открыл глаза. Тело горело, словно обожжённое, хотелось скинуть всю эту мешавшую одежду и коснуться Артура по-настоящему. И зажечь свет в комнате. Если уж Мерлин открыл глаза, то он хочет видеть Артура. 

Волшебная палочка так и осталась лежать в кармане мантии, а до неё далеко, нужно встать и отойти от Артура. Мерлин разочарованно застонал и потянулся к губам Артура. Тот ответил на поцелуй. Осторожно, словно он у них первый.

\- Мерлиин, - повторил он. – Ты будешь меня ждать?

\- Всегда, - Мерлин кивнул и потянул Артура на себя. – Всегда.

Тот счастливо улыбнулся и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Мерлина. Тот облегчённо выдохнул. Наконец-то.

Он никогда не спрашивал Артура, был ли у того секс с парнями. Сам Мерлин спал с Роджером из Равенкло. Но это было несравнимо. От поцелуев Роджера колени не слабели, кожа от прикосновений не горела, а голова не кружилась, словно от вина. С Артуром Мерлин чувствовал себя героиней тех любовных романов, что тайком почитывала Моргана.

Но с Артуром было не стыдно быть таким, одно его присутствие словно разрешало Мерлину абсолютно всё.

Можно было бесконечно целоваться, Артур всегда ответит. Можно было шептать всякие глупости, Артур никогда не засмеётся. Можно было царапаться, Артур не сведёт эти царапины, только зашипит от боли. Можно было чувствовать его внутри себя и просто наслаждаться.

И можно было любить. Под конец Артур обязательно шептал имя Мерлина и выдыхал ему на ухо одну-единственную фразу.

\- Я тебя люблю.

 

***

В его жизни всегда было много символов. Сова Холли была подарком Уилла, глупо погибшего в маггловском мире спустя несколько месяцев. Холли была символом дружбы. Рождество и огромные красные носки на камине были домом и чем-то сокровенным, что чужим не показывают. Тыквенные пирожные пёк дядя Гаюс по особо торжественным случаям. Огромный чёрный котяра Артура по имени Килгарра был и вовсе старым сводником, шипел каждый раз, стоило Артуру отпустить руку Мерлина. Хорошенькая белая кошечка Морганы больно царапалась, но именно оставленные ею царапины Артур залечивал в тот день, когда они впервые поцеловались.

Когда Мерлин проснулся, Артура уже не было, но он другого и не ожидал. Лишь потянулся и скинул трансфигурированный из мантии плед. Тело ныло от неудобной позы, но Мерлин не обратил на это внимание. Он смотрел на всё мигающую гирляндами ёлку и улыбался.

Эта сумасшедшая гирлянда стала для него ещё одним символом.

Символом того, что у них с Артуром всё будет хорошо.


End file.
